<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>afraid of spiders? by curlsinthewind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221526">afraid of spiders?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsinthewind/pseuds/curlsinthewind'>curlsinthewind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>thiam one-shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Liam comforts Theo, M/M, Theo is a Little Shit, Theo is scared of spiders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:36:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsinthewind/pseuds/curlsinthewind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is this the reason you are freaking out?" </p><p>"How are you not? Fucking spider, Liam!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>thiam one-shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>afraid of spiders?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know what is this and my English is probably terrible 'cause I was writing this on my phone. (I would write it in my language but then no one would read it :( so you have to stay with me.)</p><p>Anyways Theo is scared of spiders and Liam is finding it very ridiculous.<br/>Enjoy!❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"AH! LIAM GET YOUR ASS HERE! RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" A very loud yelp was heard from the hallway of the Geyer-Dunbar house were Theo was standing. Liam was sure he used some of his chimera power so he would hear him from anywhere he was right now. The young werewolf immediately got up from the sofa he was sitting on rushing to the place his boyfriend was currently.</p><p>"What's wrong?" he yelled back making sure Theo heard him. There wasn't any sign of danger, no scents, no heartbeats, no chemosignals, everything seemed normal to him. When he finally reached the entry to the hallway his confusion even grew. The chimera was standing frozen, his heart racing like crazy and if he wasn't a supernatural creature he would surely have a seizure.<br/>
"What?" he asked with the same baffle as he was looking at the other boy.</p><p>"Stop! Don't come closer!" The shock in Theo's eyes was terrifying but it was even more scary because Liam had no idea what was triggering that behaviour. Liam has never seen his boyfriend like this. He barely showed any emotions but now it looked like he was going through every single sensation a human being could feel.</p><p>"Theo! What the fuck is happening?" The beta tried to move closer but the fear in the chimera's eyes stopped him. What was going on?</p><p>"You don't see it?" There was no sign of joke in his act leaving Liam completely speechless so he just raised an eyebrow.<br/>
"Look! It's right in front of you!" Theo pointed at something but the young werewolf couldn't see anything.</p><p>"At this point I'm starting to question why I'm dating you."</p><p>"There is a spider, Liam! How can you not see it?" And the fear was here again but only from the older boy's side. Liam started laughing immediately and when he srunched his nose a little bit, he could in fact see the small spider hanging on one single fiber in the middle of the room.</p><p>"Is this the reason you are freaking out?" he asked through his laughter and smiling even wider when Theo shot him the disappointed look of betrayal.</p><p>"How are you not? Fucking spider, Liam!" At this point Theo was over this, his boyfriend was making fun of him, it was full moon and there was a fricking spider in his hallway, well Liam's hallway but he lived there too so it was only reasonable that he was freaking out.</p><p>"Haven't you lived like in some filthy stock with Dread Doctors? How can you be scared of spiders?" The beta smirked once again at the ludicrous terror Theo was obviously surrounded in.</p><p>"And you think they would let even a ladybug ruin their work? If it sat on something it would ruin their whole formula or what the fuck they were just doing so no Liam, I haven't lived with spiders!" He didn't know if he was calming down because the chimera had something to focus on instead or if he was even more scared then before.</p><p>"They kept a cockroach there with them so I wouldn't be surprised." As he was saying that he was being careful to pass the single web in the middle of the hallway so he would get closer to his boyfriend. Theo hissed when he was almost an inch from it but Liam just smiled.</p><p>"I hate you," Theo murmured while Liam slowly put his arms around his waist lending his head on the chimera's shoulders.</p><p>"Oh baby, I know you love me," he sang in a weird made up melody melting in the embrace. The chimera inhaled his scent closing eyes with peace.</p><p>"And I will love you even more if you kill that damn thing," the older boy said harshly but with more mirth at the end.</p><p>"You wouldn't want your boyfriend to be a killer, would you?" Liam just couldn't help himself, always when he was this close to the one person he was so crazy about, he couldn't control himself or his mouth that was plenting small butterfly kisses on the other boys neck.</p><p>"You don't mind it, why would I?" And the young werewolf should see it coming because who was he to claim that in fact Theo was the one in their relationship who couldn't do playful comebacks and always winning them. Because Liam really didn't know how was he doing it.</p><p>"Fine, do you want me to put mask on your eyes so you won't see that horrifyingly looking creature?" Liam looked back into Theo's green sparkling eyes finally free from the fear. He had to smile at the way his boyfriend's fingers were playing with his hair as he always did. Theo loved Liam's hair.</p><p>"I would say yes but I was embarassed enough for today." And with that he gave Liam one last chaste kiss to his pink lips and turned away from the net.</p><p>"Just close your eyes it's going to be messy." The beta grabbed a tissue from a box next to the main entrance and smiled as Theo was really facing away from it.<br/>
"Oh, you baby." He rolled his eyes in amusement and carefully took the spider in the tissue he was holding.</p><p>"Did you kill it, yet?" Theo whispered almost afraid that if the spider heard him he would attack him right away.</p><p>"Wait a minute, it's a complex process." Liam snorted as he felt the sweat forming on Theo's forehead again.<br/>
"It's fine, I'll protect you." And then he was moving towards the door.</p><p>"You better, otherwise you're not getting laid for a long long time, Liam." The door opened and the werewolf carefully put the tissue to the ground letting the small intruder out of their house then he was back in the hallway with a trembling boyfriend.</p><p>"It's gone!" he whisper-yelled not trying to scare the chimera. Theo slowly turned around peaking from his fingers that were protecting his vision, he focused on that spot in the middle of the hallway. It was really gone.</p><p>"Thank god." With that Theo took Liam's face in his palms kissing him deeply and with so much gratitude that Liam had to smile at the ridiculousness. </p><p>"See? I told you I'll protect you." The beta smiled in the kiss having no intention in backing away.</p><p>"Should we go upstairs?" Theo asked nipping at the skin on Liam's neck.</p><p>"Oh, yes please."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>